


Woke The Dragon

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Plot Twists, Short, Surprise Ending, Surreal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: What if through everything, thick and thin, Ricardo Diaz has been working for someone else all along. A silent partner if you will. One that Oliver would never see coming.





	Woke The Dragon

“I don't know whether you're an idiot, Diaz, or you play one on TV.” A voice grumbled and Ricardo Diaz winced and turned towards someone in the darkened corner of the room. “Okay, so I admit, killing off more members of the Quadrant, and shooting up the town was not an amazing idea.”

“No shit, really?” The voice grumbled and it's owner moved slightly closer to Ricardo.

“Look, I understand I made a few mistakes here and there, but Oliver Queen, man, you said I could have free reign for the most part.” Ricardo spoke.

“I also said that I must be the one to kill him!” The voice snapped.  
Ricardo frowned. “Okay, I realize that I really have made some major mistakes.”

“Exactly, and the only reason I have not put an arrow through your eye is I still have faith that you will provide me with the goddamn revenge I've been wanting against Oliver Queen for half a year now!” The voice growled.

The owner of the voice stepped out into the light, and walked up to Ricardo Diaz. It was a woman wearing a red hood, and a red cloak, and an armband attached to the cloak, with a very familiar logo. She poked him in the chest with a finger on her left hand. “If you screw this up again, Diaz, I'll kill you before Oliver does! Do you understand me?” 

The woman lowered her hood. Ricardo had not seen her face until now, but he had guessed who it was from her voice alone. A long ago healed scar ran down near one of her eyes, to the bottom of her jaw. From a distance it would be unnoticeable. But there was no mistaking the face of Thea Queen, Oliver Queen's brother.

Ricardo winced. “I understand, okay. I won't mess up again.”  
Thea growled. “Good.”

“I still have to ask, why even go through all this trouble? And why exactly come to me with this plan? We're not exactly people who share common philosophies.” Ricardo Diaz asked.

Thea smirked. “Because when Oliver killed my brother, and when his wife died, the empire should have went to me, but since the empire collapsed, I decided to take my revenge here, in Oliver's world. He destroyed everything! And I would work with anyone, no matter their race, religion, or creed. Besides, our goals were essentially the same. Destroy Oliver. Mine's just piggybacked your goal.”

“Still not going to Sieg Heil.” Ricardo spoke.

“Believe me, I wouldn't expect you to salute me, even if I am technically the new Fuhrer of the Nazi empire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Earth-X hasn't finished throwing surprises at Oliver Queen. Now he has to deal with Diaz and the new Fuhrer.
> 
> Also, Overgirl totally was the leader, and Oliver was the figurehead. That's kind of obvious. :)  
> Let me know what you all think of my first Arrow story.


End file.
